kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
KEY
|Story Romaji Title = Kī}} KEY is the 193 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After experiencing multiple weird events just by entering the school grounds, Keima wondered what was the cause of this strangeness. When Elsie replied that he may be just tired, Keima reasoned that these were hallucinations, from playing games too much. But this reason can be questioned, since Keima already played so many games on a daily basis with little or no side effects. As he continued to think to himself, the school ground again glowed subtly. Someone then called out to Keima. When he looked up in response, it was Ayumi, saying "Good morning, darling ♥" to him. Keima was taken by surprise by this morning "call". He asked Ayumi why she was approaching him in such a manner. She giggled, and took out a boxed lunch with enthusiasm, which made Keima even more confused. Blushing, Ayumi said to him that she wanted to do something for him, since she's his "wife". This public announcement astonished the students who were nearby. Someone called out for this assembly to wait. It was Yui, who was in a man-drawn carriage. She too had her own boxed lunch to present to Keima, as his "wife". Ayumi guarded her position as Keima's "wife", but Yui jokingly told her that if that's so, she will also marry him. She reasoned that she's the best wife, being able to cook, sew and even play the koto. Finally she took out a wedding dress and handed it over to Keima, to which he did not understand at all. Another girl came into the scene. Tsukiyo dropped onto Keima, telling him to come to the rooftop and have tea with her. In the library, Shiori was reading mountains of books on how to make a good lunch. A blimp flew by, with a Kanon advertisement for a kind of love chocolate. Elsie happily approached Keima, telling him that this event looked like the settings in the games he plays, which he was not pleased to hear. While being embraced by Yui and Ayumi from both sides, Keima struggled to get free. Once again, unbeknownst to everyone around, the school ground dimly glowed. Back at Keima's house, Haqua was still in denial that Dokuro was part of Vintage, since Dokuro was the hero who defeated the Weiss. Nora asked rhetorically Haqua if the officials were just looking for an excuse. Dokuro's execution was done with unusual efficiency, without any formal procedure. This brought up the idea that the officials might have planned to kill Dokuro from the start. Nora seemed to acknowledge this statement, for she added that there are still "leftovers". Vintage was a sacrificial pawn, and the chief Dokuro is dead. Nora asked who else was left from this incident. It came to Haqua quickly: the Goddesses. Nora took her leave from the house, even when Haqua was trying to state that the Goddesses were in danger. Haqua wondered where Nora was going, to which Nora responded that she actually had some other business than talking with Haqua. She asked Haqua for Keima's whereabouts, since she needs to give him something. Haqua asked what she was going to give Keima. Nora took out a small pouch, stating that it was a memento from the chief. Keima woke from his sleep with a very stressed expression. Someone was worried about him and asked if he was fine. Keima could tell that it was his mother, and explained that he had a strange dream. But when he looked closely, everything around him was in pixel-art. Following this, Keima too became a pixel-art and proceeded with his day, starting with breakfast. He narrated his own story of this 2D world. As he headed off to school, he met up with Yokkyun and explained how his dream was strange. Yokkyun jokingly teased him as they entered school. Someone bashed Keima's head with a textbook, since he was asleep on his desk. Keima looked up and saw an upset Kodama. When Keima realized that he was back in the 3D world, he threw a big tantrum. Elsie called out to him, asking what was the matter. When he looked up, he noticed that Elsie was wearing a male uniform. To his surprise, she replied that it was because they are at an all-boys school. He retorted, but Elsie claimed that it has always been like this. Before it was an all-girls school, and now an all-boys school, Keima speculated that he can't return to his own world. He concluded that he's traveling between parallel worlds every time he moved around the school grounds. Keima attempted to leave the school grounds to experiment this theory, but before he even exited the classroom, Elsie stopped him. She asked him to go hunt for runaway spirits, filling the hearts of every boy. This homosexual statement drove through Keima's head, making him reject the "offer". Elsie continued, telling him that they have been doing this for a long time, which Keima was dreaded to hear. In front of the school, Haqua and Nora stood, observing the large body of miasma that was surrounding the school. Looking at the size of the school grounds, Nora complained about searching for Keima. Haqua ignored this and asked Nora what was this memento. Nora took the pouch out and opened it, dropping it into her own palm. Haqua was a bit surprised as to what this memento was. Nora told Haqua that Dokuro said this memento was the key to saving the world. The memento was a glass sphere, to the two's astonishment. From the school building, the two devils could hear Keima's shouts and screams about returning back to his original world. Trivia * The scene where Keima narrates his own 2D world is based on the Pokemon franchise. * Key also a reference to a famous Japanese visual novel studio. References Category:Summary